


Full of Surprises

by SamsJam



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Cuddles, Deepthroating, First Meetings, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsJam/pseuds/SamsJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine never believed in love - let alone love at first sight - until he he laid eyes on Percival. But in a single moment, he knew he was lost. Little did he know, Percival would keep finding ways to surprise him, time and time again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every who made [GwaineFest](http://gwainefest.tumblr.com/) a reality, especially the amazing [Kimli](http://onceandfuturekimli.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> A special thank you to the lovely artist [samandrill](http://samandrill.tumblr.com/)! Who swooped in at the last minute to make [this amazing piece of art!](http://samandrill.tumblr.com/post/78147963767/gwainebang-full-of-surprises)
> 
> And last but not least, thanks to my darling [Meg](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck), who makes me smile every day and helped calm my crazy so I could actually get this finished!

“Look out,” came a faint warning from somewhere above them. It was the only warning they had before the rocks came crashing down the ravine. Gwaine felt a hand on his midsection stop him in his tracks.

“Who’s that?” Arthur asked, never taking his eyes off the falling rocks.

“Don’t know,” Gwaine said, a smile splitting his face. “But I’m liking him already.”

The rocks continued to fall, completely blocking Morgana’s soldiers and protecting them for the moment.

When two men appeared at the top of the ravine, it was clear to Gwaine that at least one of them was known to his companions. Both Arthur and Gwen stood with their mouths open, looking at the smaller dark haired man in the lead.

Behind him, Gwen could only get out a breathless “Lancelot.”

But Gwaine barely heard her. His senses were usually sharp, especially when he was running for his life, but the instant he locked eyes with the other man it was as if everything else had faded away, as if time itself had stopped. Everything about the man drew Gwaine in. His height, the spread of his shoulders, the strength of his jaw, his unwavering eye contact. In that single moment, Gwaine knew he was lost.

“We need to hurry,” the other man - Lancelot - said, breaking the spell and pulling everyone out of the moment.

And then they were running again, not slowing until the sounds of their pursuers faded to nothing. When they stopped, Gwaine stayed back with Elyan as Arthur approached the newcomers. He watched as introductions were made.

“I take it that rock fall wasn't an accident,” the Prince said.

“This is Percival,” Lancelot replied, patting the larger man on the shoulder. “It was his strength that brought them down.”

“Your Highness,” Percival said with a quick nod of his head, keeping his eyes low as a sign of respect.

Shaking his head in disbelief, the prince extended his hand. “Arthur.”

The other man took it easily, an impossibly large smile spreading across his face. “Arthur it is.”

Gwaine had thought he was lost before, but when Percival smiled at Arthur, an unexpected wave of jealousy had swept through him. He would do almost anything to be the cause of such a radiant smile. The realization shook Gwaine more than he’d be willing to admit. He wasn’t the jealous type. He didn’t get attached to people enough to become jealous. But there was something about Percival that had pulled Gwaine in from the moment their eyes met.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Merlin jumped forward, informing Arthur that it was he who had called for Lancelot’s aid. If the looks being exchanged between Merlin, Gwen, Lancelot, and Arthur were anything to go off of, there was a definitely a story that needed to be shared.

“Merlin,” Arthur said as he turned to walk back to Gwen’s side, “go refill the water skins and then we’ll keep moving.”

“I will go with him,” Lancelot said, trotting to Merlin’s side. They turned away from the group and began talking quietly.

With Lancelot gone, Percival just looked around awkwardly. Elbowing Elyan in the ribs, Gwaine nodded toward the other man and they made their way over. There was little time for more than hurried introductions before Arthur had them on the move again.

Gwaine did his best to put Percival out of his thoughts as they walked through the woods, but it proved more challenging than he expected. It was an easier task once they found the Castle of the Ancient Kings and were focused on searching the myriad of rooms and getting settled for the night. He couldn’t tell whether it was a good thing or not that Percival was sticking so close to Lancelot; on one hand, it gave Gwaine a moment to breathe, but on the other, it never gave Gwaine a chance to get the man one-on-one. A couple of times he had tried to arrange things so he and Percival would be assigned the same task, but subtlety was never his strong suit and his plot never turned out as he’d hoped.

It wasn’t until they were kneeling on the ground in front of Arthur that the two men were close to one another again. Gwaine didn’t have time to really appreciate it, though; so much was swirling through his head while he listened to Arthur’s speech. As he felt the blade rest upon his shoulders, Gwaine almost buckled under the weight of responsibility that it left in its wake. He clenched his jaw and tried to steady himself, but the need to flee was almost overwhelming. Until Percival moved a fraction of an inch closer to him, so their bodies pressed together lightly. No one would have noticed, but the steady presence of the other man’s touch had an instantaneous effect.

He slowly released the breath he hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding and let the tension go from his shoulders. Fighting for Camelot, for Arthur, was the purpose he’d been searching for his entire life - especially with men like this by his side.

 

* * *

 

It had been a long evening, filled mostly with a sparse meal and subdued conversations. Gwaine was given the first watch, and he sat back as everyone broke apart. Most of the group prepared for sleep, placing their bed rolls near the fire to try and keep out the cold. After everyone had settled, Gwaine noticed that Merlin and Lancelot hadn’t gone to sleep like the others, but instead had moved to the far side of the room and begun conversing in hushed tones.

Shrugging, Gwaine turned back to the fire and began running his fingers along the hint of his sword. He ran through the events of the day and marveled at the fact that he’d agreed to die for a man he barely knew.  

He still hadn’t come up with any reasonable explanation when he was pulled from his thoughts as someone sat down next to him, so close that their knees brushed together momentarily.

“Can’t sleep?” Gwaine asked in a hushed voice, not even lifting his head to see who he was talking to.

“Too cold,” came an equally quiet response. Gwaine knew the voice, but mainly through elimination. Percival had been mostly quiet all evening, content to sit back and listen as everyone (mostly Gwaine) had tried to keep conversation going.

Gwaine hummed in agreement and glanced sideways. He tried not to stare, but he found it increasingly difficult. He couldn’t help but be captivated by the flicker of light along the sharp lines of the new knight’s jaw.

They were so close; Gwaine would only have to lean over to find out exactly which part of those massive shoulders and neck drove the other man the craziest. Was it the soft sensitive skin just behind his ear? Or maybe he liked to be given a row of marks down that sharply defined tendon of his neck? Maybe it was having teeth graze across his collarbone that really got him going?

Reluctantly, he turned back to the fire to stop himself from taking the fantasy any further. He needed to change the subject. Glancing over again, he chuckled softly and said, “I could really use the warmth of a woman right now, you know?”

“No.”

“You’ve never?”

“Not with a woman.”

“Are you some kind of giant monk? They must have thrown themselves at you.” Gwaine shifted so he was facing the other man more directly. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He tried to control his volume - he didn’t need to wake up the entire party just because he was surprised.  “How have you resisted the soft, gentle curves of a woman?”

“I’m not much for soft and gentle,” Percival murmured, his eyes still fixed on the fire.

“Is that so?” Gwaine was struggling to conceal the wave of hope and excitement that rushed through him.

“Personally, I prefer hard muscle and sharp angles,” Percival continued. This time, the knight turned to face Gwaine. When their eyes locked, it felt like time stopped again.

“Yeah?” A smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. Leaning forward, he lowered his voice. “Let me rephrase then: hard muscles can provide a good deal of heat, too.”

“That I did know.”

“My watch is almost over, if you want to share some body heat - test out the theory?”

“I don’t think so,” Percival said, facing the fire again.

Gwaine was about to try again, but then he noticed how tightly the other man’s jaw was clenched and the rigid line of his shoulders. Now that their seemingly open conversation had transformed into unbearably awkward silence, Gwaine stood up and walked away from the fire.

He hadn't meant to mess things up that quickly, especially after hearing exactly what he'd wanted. Maybe coming on strong hadn’t been the best idea.

Before he made things worse, Gwaine said, “If you’re going to be up for awhile, I'm gonna take a walk around. Maybe moving will help warm me up so I can sleep.”

“Good idea,” Percival said, his eyes still fixed on the flames.

The chilly dismissal hit Gwaine harder than he’d like to admit. Shaking his head slightly, he left the warmth of the fire and made his way down one of the dark hallways.

He’d been so distracted by Percival’s sudden change in demeanor that he hadn’t thought to grab a torch to light his way. Luckily the moon was out, and his eyes adjusted quickly so he was able to avoid most of the hazards around him.

Suddenly, he heard a noise from behind him as a nearby chair was knocked over. Whipping around, Gwaine pulled out his sword and prepared to defend himself. But what he found was Percival, arms raised in a placating gesture.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Then why were you sneaking up on me?"

“I wasn't, I just wanted to catch up to you, but I wasn't sure where you were and I didn't want to go yelling through the corridors.” It was a far cry from the chill that had hovered over their last conversation. Gwaine was even more surprised when he continued speaking. "I told Lancelot and Merlin that I was going to go and check on the horses, then looped back to find you. I didn't want them thinking we'd snuck off together."

"Isn't that what you did?"

"Yes, but they don’t need to know that."

"Ah," Gwaine said, his voice falling. He'd never been ashamed of his relations with men, and he hadn't thought Percival would be either, considering how easily he shared the information.

His disappointment must have shown, even in the pale light, because the other man quickly stepped forward, clearly flustered. "It's not that I don't want them to know. I'm just meeting them and I've had bad luck in the past."

"Why'd you tell me?"

"Because I felt like I could trust you," Percival said, taking another step. "But you were so open, and in front of everyone and I got nervous. I just didn’t want you to think it was because I’m not interested."

"Perc, I get it. There's no problem," Gwaine said, shaking his head and trying to give his most comforting smile.

"There's not?" Percival asked, taking another step forward. They were only inches apart and Gwaine had to strain his neck up to get a clear view of the man's face.

"Not even a little bit, I can do the ‘keeping it quiet’ thing."

Percival just raised an eyebrow.

“I can! I’m very good at talking about unimportant things, that way I can keep quiet about other things," Gwaine explained. “And sorry about earlier, I’ve been told I can be a bit forward."

"It was a simple misunderstanding." Percival bent forward even further but still just out of reach. Gwaine could feel the warmth of the other man's breath.

Gwaine raised himself on his toes, hoping to hurry things along and close the distance, but he was stopped by a hand on his chest.  Then he was being pushed back until he was pressed against the stone wall.

He barely had time to think before Percival continued moving forward, crashing their lips together and stealing Gwaine’s breath completely.

When he finally opened his eyes, Gwaine was shocked to see Percival hovering over him, completely blocking out the light. He wasn’t used to being so overtaken by anyone, or - rather - allowing anyone to overtake him.

That realization, more than anything else, made his head spin. Gwaine strained his neck, trying to get another kiss, but was stopped again.

“Percival,” Gwaine almost whined.

“That’s ‘Sir Percival’ to you.”

“My apologies, _Sir_ Percival.” He emphasized the word, adding in a mock bow of his head. “See, my mouth has a habit of getting me into trouble.”

“I bet it does,” Percival said. He brought his other hand up, and ran his thumb along Gwaine’s lower lip before cupping his cheek and kissing him deeply again. “Someday I’d love to see just how much that mouth can take.”

The words sent another rush of adrenaline through the new knight. There was nothing Gwaine wanted more. “Why wait?” Gwaine smirked, before reaching up for another fierce kiss.

When they were both breathless, Gwaine put his hands on the other man’s hips, shifting his weight and pushing off the wall, using the momentum to flip their positions.

Without another word, Gwaine sank to the floor and began mouthing at the shockingly large outline of Percival’s cock through his breeches. He could already tell that this was going to be a challenge.  

Normally, he would take his time, maybe draw things out, but when Percival moaned and rested his head on the wall, Gwaine knew that he needed to get down to business before they both completely lost control. He made quick work of his laces, and found out that his earlier impression didn’t even come close: it was easily the most massive cock he’d ever see and it wasn’t even fully erect.

It was Gwaine's turn to moan. It was likely that he could spend hours worshipping such a perfect cock. If he needed any more inspiration for making it through the battle tomorrow, this would be it. He could only imagine what that cock would feel like inside of him. He'd be sore for days.

He only realized he was staring when he heard the soft rumble of the other man's laugh from above him. Gwaine looked up and smirked - he really couldn't be blamed.

Turning his attention back to the task at hand, Gwaine flicked his tongue out and tasted the bead of precome that had formed on the tip. He fit his lips around the cock and let his tongue dance around the head, teasing at his foreskin.

Percival let his fingers sink into Gwaine’s hair, and urged him to take in more.

With a final smirk, Gwaine gave the man what he wanted and sank down until he felt Percival pressing into the back of his throat. Oh, taking in all of it was going to be a challenge, but it was one that Gwaine would greatly enjoy.

Pulling back, he coated his lips and began bobbing his head in short, quick motions, wetting the  first few inches liberally. But Gwaine could feel the other man holding back - his muscles were tight and he was practically vibrating as he pressed himself against the wall.

He needed Percival to know that he didn’t have to worry about hurting him. That there was nothing that Gwaine liked more than having his mouth fucked with strong hands tugging at his hair and pulling him into it.

So he wrapped his hands around the tight muscle of the other man’s thigh and sped up his movements. Taking in more and more of Percival’s cock, Gwaine moaned deep in the back of his throat and looked up, hoping that the other knight could see just how much Gwaine was enjoying himself.

It must have worked, because Percival cursed softly and moved one of his massive hands to Gwaine’s jaw and neck, so one hand was cradling his head easily while the other tightened its grip where it was tangled in his hair.

Gwaine took that as his cue and gave up on the quick, shallow motions and moved on to deep, slow circles, raising himself up and down, sinking deeper and deeper. The rasp of Percival’s breath and the dirty, wet sounds of his mouth echo through the empty hallway. His jaw was already starting to ache, but he wanted it all and he wasn’t going to stop now.

He kept taking in more, working the cock further down his throat, snatching quick breaths when he could. Percival’s grip on his hair tightened and thrust his hips forward slowly along with Gwaine’s movements, until Gwaine’s nose was nestled against the soft blonde curls of at the base of his cock.

Gwaine held it as long as he could, but pulled back when he needed to breathe. He sat back on his heels and smiled up.

“Can you do it again?” Percival said, in a voice that sounded as awed, shattered and raw as Gwaine felt. The sound of it sent another wave of pride through Gwaine.

Rather than answering, Gwaine opened his mouth, relaxed his jaw and waited. Percival took a step forward, and fed Gwaine his cock. A look of wonder crossed his face as he set an easy rhythm. Making Gwaine take the whole length again and again, picking up the pace as he went.

But eventually, Percival lost his sense of control, and began snapping his hips forward in rough, quick thrusts, and finally fucking Gwaine’s mouth properly.

He had no idea how long it went on for, the drag of his lips up and down along Percival’s cock took over Gwaine’s senses. If anything, the burning stretch of his jaw or the biting cold floor under his knees kept him grounded, kept him focused so he didn’t let his own lust overtake him.

“Gwaine, I’m gonna -” Percival gasped in warning, his thrusts faltering. But instead of pulling away, Gwaine grabbed Percival’s hips and surged forward, taking him in again and swallowed. The added sensation pushed the other man over the edge, and he was coming hot and fast down Gwaine’s throat.

When the throbbing slowed, Gwaine pulled back and sat on his heels, his head spinning slightly as the world snapped back into focus.

“We should get back.” His voice was raw, but he still smiled up at Percival. After a moment, he shakily got to his feet and ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall perfectly back into place.

“Are you sure?” Percival asked, his hand snaking its way around Gwaine’s waist and pulling him close. Gwaine groaned as his own trapped erection pressed into the hard line of Percival’s thigh.

“We’ve been gone for a long time; Merlin and Lancelot will know something’s going on,” he said, conscious of just how long they’d both been away. Gwaine didn’t want to ruin things when they were, hopefully, just getting started.

“A few more moments won’t hurt,” Percival said, deftly reversing their positions again.

Before he could even think to respond, Gwaine found himself pressed against the wall once more, breathless and panting as a spit-slicked hand began expertly stripping his cock. Gwaine rested his head back and moaned as Percival stroked him through the climax that came embarrassingly fast. After all, he’d waited so long for his release, and the other man was doing something with his wrist, the calluses on his hand giving the perfect amount of friction.

As he came down from his orgasm, his knees buckled. But Percival slid his thigh between Gwaine’s legs and caught him, easily holding him up as his breathing returned to normal. After a few moments, Percival began laying gentle kisses up the line of Gwaine’s jaw, soothing the areas that were already starting to feel sore. It was unlike anything Gwaine had ever experienced. It was more than a simple gesture of thanks; there was something about the gentleness and focused intent that made it feel reverent, as if the other man was trying to pour unspoken words into Gwaine’s skin with every press of his lips.

Speechless wasn’t something that happened to him often, but around Percival it seemed like it was going to be a common occurrence. In the corridor, pressed against one another, Gwaine didn’t have the capacity to respond except for bearing his throat and providing the other man with easier access.

Not for the first time that night, Gwaine found himself surrendering to Percival completely. Trusting the other man to take control, allowing him to put Gwaine back together after he’d nearly shaken apart. There was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to stay pinned against the wall. But as Percival brought the world back into focus, Gwaine knew that they had been gone for far too long. Reluctantly, he began to bear his own weight again.

Taking his cue, Percival took a step back and released Gwaine from the wall. But when he swayed on his feet for a moment, the other man was right there, hands on Gwaine’s hips steadying him.

“Are you okay to get back on your own?” Percival asked, before bending down to kiss him again.

“I’ll be alright.” Gwaine said when they broke the kiss. “You go, I’ll follow in a few minutes”

“No, you first. I don’t want you falling asleep out here and freezing.”

“Alright,” Gwaine said. He didn’t have the energy to argue, and honestly, it was a good point. Reaching down, he went to tie his trousers, but somehow his clothes had already been put back to rights. Maybe Gwaine was more out of it than he’d realized.  

Percival simply chuckled, and pushed Gwaine’s hair out of his face so he could look him in the eyes. “Now go.”

At the command, Gwaine somehow started moving and eventually made it back. Merlin raised a questioning eyebrow when he reappeared, but Gwaine just shrugged and fell onto his bedroll.

As he lay there, the taste of Percival still in his mouth, Gwaine tried to understand what was happening. This wasn’t the first time he’d been with a man, not even close, but it was the first time he’d given up control so easily, so happily.

Even so, Gwaine swelled with pride and hope. He’d met one challenge tonight, and he prayed to any god that was listening that there would be more chances in the future.

But most of all, he couldn't shake the feeling that - just like with Merlin and Arthur -  there was something about Percival that felt right, like this was where Gwaine belonged.

 

* * *

 

Through their first few weeks as knights, Gwaine and Percival were inseparable, but despite his prodding Gwaine couldn’t get Percival to do anything but talk. It was becoming increasingly frustrating, especially for someone who wasn’t used to having his advances so thoroughly shut down. He had almost given up, ready to chalk their first night together as a fluke, until one day, after a long training session in the yard when Gwaine found himself alone in the armory with the other knight.

"It always takes you so long to get out of that armor," Gwaine said, a smirk pulling on the corner of his mouth. It was his favorite thing to tease him about, except for maybe the way his cheeks got pink after too much wine.

The larger knight took a step forward and his entire demeanor changed. He straightened his shoulders and raised his chin slightly. Looking down his nose, Percival raised one of his arms and said, "Maybe if you weren't such a complete idiot, this would move faster, _Gw_ aine."

It was a perfect imitation of the prince, even down the his inflection and tone. Somehow mimicking the unique blend of mockery, exasperation, and fondness that Arthur reserved specifically for Merlin.

It was so perfect, in fact, that Gwaine was convinced the other man must have practiced it.

This could be fun he thought, closing his wide-open mouth. Looking around, he found a polishing cloth near by and quickly tied it around his neck in a passable copy of Merlin’s neckerchief. Gwaine walked over and began unbuckling Percival’s armor, but shifting his posture to be slightly confrontational, raising an eyebrow he said, “If you weren't such a clotpole, maybe I would.”

Percival looked at him incredulously, “Maybe a few days in the stocks will teach you how to talk to royalty.”

“Maybe your cock in my mouth would teach me the same thing.”

That got a snort out of Percival, forcing him to break character,  “Do you really think Merlin would ever say such a thing?

“Oh come on, you’ve seen the way they are. I would bet my life he has said that exact phrase,” Gwaine said with a laugh.

He began picking up the random bits of Percival’s armor, placing it carefully on the shelves for the squires to bang out the dents later. Once everything was put away, he clapped the other man on the shoulder and made his way towards the door.

Before he made it, Gwaine realized he was still wearing the cloth around his neck. He stopped in the middle of the room and struggled with the hastily tied knot as it turned out to be far more stubborn than he would have expected.

“Here, let me,” Percival murmured and stepped forward until he was pressed against Gwaine’s back, his deft fingers pushing Gwaine’s away easily.

It only took a matter of seconds before the fabric fell to the floor. But to his surprise,  Percival didn’t step away.

Gwaine held his breath and waited to see what the other man would do, sending up a silent prayer that he would finally get the kind of attention he’d been craving from the man. When nothing happened, Gwaine took a chance and rolled his hips back, the curve of his ass against the other man in a clear invitation.

The motion pulled a shuttered groan from Percival’s throat. Repeating the movement, Gwaine couldn’t help a proud smile when strong hands wrapped around his hips.

But the smile slid off his face as Percival’s grip tightened and held him fast, stopping any further movement. “Gwaine, we can’t.”  

“Why not?

“Not before we get some things straight.”

“But you want to?”

“Of course I do.”

“What do you want to talk about? I know the drill, it would just be some fun, to help relieve the stress every now and then. No strings. We’d still be able to be with other people. Nothing serious.” Gwaine said. He tried not to sound pushy or too desperate, but it didn’t really work. He  didn’t want to let on just how much he wanted Percival, how whenever the other man was around Gwaine felt like a bow strung too tight. Spinning around, Gwaine looked up at the other man. “Come on Percival, there’s still some time before the feast tonight…”

“No one can know.” Percival said firmly, clearly leaving no room for argument.

“Percival. No one cares. They all saw me go home with some nobleman's son last night.”

“I won't be another conquest you brag about around the fire.”

Gwaine flinched. It was a harsh truth to hear out loud. “I haven’t said a word about that first night. I can stay silent.”

Percival ran a hand through Gwaine’s hair, then pressed their lips together, sealing their agreement.

When they broke apart, Percival  “So when I get you on your knees again, it stays between us?”

“Gods, yes.”

“And when I bend you over that table in the corner over there? You're okay with tying that cloth over your mouth to muffle your moans and make sure you won't giving us away?”

“Now you’re just teasing.”

“Not teasing. Planning.” Percival kissed him again, full of heat and promise. “But right now, we have to go get ready for this evening.”

 

* * *

 

Gwaine barely had time to make it to his chambers and change his clothes before heading down to the feast. Even though he was running late he still managed to grab his favourite seat, with Percival on his left and Leon on his right. He liked to plan ahead. After all, he usually found it helpful to be flanked by the two largest men when the room would inevitably start spinning thanks to the seemingly endless hours of talk and never ending supply of wine he would undoubtedly consume. Truth be told, he was well on his way, having already lost count of how many times his cup had been refilled.

For most of the meal, Percival ignored him. When Gwaine got tired of trying to persuade the other man into conversation, he tried to make conversation with Leon. But just having Pericival so close made it hard for him to keep his nervous energy in check. Gwaine wasn’t usually so easily flustered, especially in these kinds of situations, but he had waited so long for Percival to begin opening up to him that he didn’t want to risk pushing too hard.

But despite a somewhat awkward start, by the time the entertainment started Gwaine had managed to find a good balance between relieving the tension with the occasional brush of their knees, some snarky comments and a few glances that could have been considered heated.

Lost in his own thoughts, Gwaine had no idea what was actually happening during the feast’s entertainment. He could have sworn he’d been watching someone juggling, but now there was someone throwing knives at a target.

He did know that Percival bit the corner of his lip when he got excited, that the candles cast a deep shadow on his jawline and made him look even more delicious, and Gwaine would do just about anything to touch him. Gwaine must have been pretty obvious about what direction his thoughts were running, because a small smile slowly crept across Percival’s lips when he finally realized Gwaine’s distraction.

A similar, but sheepish smile spread across his face but was interrupted as a servant came around to fill his glass another time. But before a single drop was poured, Percival leaned forward and placed one of his obscenely large hands on the small of Gwaine’s back and the other over the rim of the cup. Gwaine was so taken by the gentle touch that he didn’t have time to argue when the other knight dismissed the serving girl with a wink and a quiet, “I think he’s had enough, don’t you?”

As Percival settled himself back into his seat, Gwaine could suddenly think again. He took in a large breath, intending to rant loud and long about his still empty goblet but was stopped short by the single arch of an eyebrow.

“We have a long way to go before we can get out of here,” Percival said in a quiet but firm voice, “So I need you to be good. I promise I’ll make it worth it.”

He nearly jumped out of his seat when Percival slid his hand off the table and rested it on Gwaine’s leg, hidden from view. After a few moments, he began rubbing small circles with his thumb, tracing some invisible pattern along the muscle of Gwaine’s inner thigh. He was forced to suppress a moan by grabbing his cup and downing what was left. It felt like his entire body was on fire, and the warmth of Percival’s hand was the center of the inferno.

It continued like that for what felt like an eternity. His cock throbbed with every swipe of Percival’s thumb. The sensations intensifying when someone would make eye contact with him, whether it was a quick puzzled look from Merlin from across the room or Leon gently nudging his arm to comment on one of the serving girls. Gwaine couldn’t even focus enough to watch the act. It was infuriating that, by all appearances, Percival was completely unaffected and in no apparent hurry.

Gwaine couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this hard without someone even touching his cock. Hitching his hips forward, he tried to encourage the teasing hand to move up, to give him some sort of relief. But it stayed firmly where it was, even pressing down almost imperceptibly harder in warning.

Seeking some sort of friction, Gwaine rocked forward again. Percival let out a sigh of what could have been disappointment and removed his hand altogether, placing it back in its original place on the table between them.

Gwaine stared open-mouthed at the traitorous hand, the heat slowly receding from the top of his leg. He moved to rearrange himself in his now uncomfortably tight breeches, but before he could Percival’s hand was around his wrist, holding him tightly but not painfully.

“No touching,” Percival commanded softly in Gwaine’s ear. “Don’t even move.”

Snapping to attention, Gwaine obeyed. He’d thought Percival’s actions had been a rejection, but maybe they were something else, something entirely unexpected.  Every muscle in Gwaine’s body went rigid, waiting, while he watched to see what Percival’s next move would be.

But it didn’t come. Percival simply settled back into his seat and turned his attention back to the performers.

He’d been told not to move, but all he wanted to do was turn to look at the other man. To get a clue as to what Percival was thinking, what he was doing. But all Gwaine could do was whimper as the waves of desire ran through him. The longer he waited, the harder he got. Seconds felt like hours, minutes like an eternity, every nerve in his body tingling.

“Look at you, being so good,” Percival murmured into Gwaine’s ear as he turned his attention back to the quivering mess next to him. “Remember, don’t move.”

Luckily, the hall had filled with voices and music so no one heard Gwaine moan as Percival returned his hand to its former position, tracing the same taunting circles on Gwaine’s over-sensitive thigh.

 It was almost too much for him to take. He didn’t understand how his self control was at the breaking point while Percival seemed unfazed.   

 “Perc, please.”

 “What do you need?”

 “Need to come.”

 “Come now,” Percival commanded, his thumb never changing pace.

 Those two words were all Gwaine needed. His orgasm slammed into him, hot and hard, ripping a choked cry from his throat. With every second he thought he was going to shake apart, his body protesting the involuntary clench of his muscles. He came back to himself slowly, Percival's gentle rubbing acting as an anchor. Something solid and constant that he could focus on as his heart rate and breathing returned to normal.

 "Gwaine? Are you alright?" A look of true concern darted across Percival’s face. "Was that too much?"

 "That... was fucking great. Mind-blowing, actually."

 There were very few things that Gwaine had never done, but coming in his pants without being being touched? That was a new one.

 Once his eyes could focus again, he looked over at Percival. While was hand was still stroking Gwaine’s thigh, the other man had turned to face Elyan, who was sitting on his other side, and struck up a conversation as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

 Gwaine laughed and shifted in his seat - he was quickly becoming uncomfortable. Sitting through the rest of the entertainment would be a challenge, but he didn’t want to break the spell Percival had cast just yet. If this was any indication of what the future held, Gwaine was ready for the challenge.

 

* * *

 

As the months went on, what surprised Gwaine the most wasn’t how easily he’d settled into life as a knight. It turned out that following orders chafed less than he’d expected. It was still up for debate whether that was because Arthur was a worthy commander or Percival had shown him how pleasurable handing over control could be.  

 No, what was surprising was how truly content Gwaine was. For as long as he could remember, the only thing that had ever been harder for him than staying in the same place was staying in the same bed.

 But in Camelot, more often than not, he found himself turning down the advances of men and women, making excuses and then returning to the castle to find a certain knight. On the rare occasion that he did end up in bed with another, he found himself missing Percival’s hands, the low commanding tone of his voice, the way the other man could completely envelop him.

 One evening, Gwaine had spent almost an hour flirting with the pretty barmaid at the tavern. He had been thinking about asking her if she’d like to go upstairs for a tumble when he realized he didn’t actually want to. It was such a simple realization, but in that moment, everything fell into place.

 Downing the last mouthful of his ale, he shot the woman an apologetic look and left. Once out the door, he started running and didn’t stop until he found himself outside of Percival’s door.

 He didn’t even knock, just pushed into the room, stopping short when he saw Percival with his arm outstretched, the point of his sword only inches from Gwaine’s throat.

 “Whoa!” Gwaine threw his hands up. “It’s just me. Can we talk?”

 “You shouldn’t barge into a knight’s chambers like that. Reflexes and all,”  Percival said with a sigh. The knight sheathed his sword and leaned against his desk. “And of course we can.”

 Gwaine began pacing, but stayed near the door. He actually had no idea what he wanted to say. All he’d known was that he needed to get to Percival. But now he was there, and the other knight was just staring at him. Gwaine coughed and began talking, hoping that he’d figure things out as he went. “So, just now, in the tavern. I was talking to some girl. And Perc, she was perfect - sweet, kind, sharp, and a dress that left nothing to the imagination. I had her laughing and eating out of the palm of my hand.”

 Looking over, Gwaine noticed that Percival looked like this was the last thing he wanted to be hearing. His face was impassive, but his arms were crossed over his chest.

 “But here’s the thing - I kept getting distracted.” He stopped pacing and stepped forward and rested his hands on Percival’s thighs. He was happy that Percival was leaning against the desk so he could actually look into the other man’s eyes without straining his neck. “I kept getting distracted because I missed you.

 “And it’s happened before, it happens all the time. I haven’t slept with another man in weeks because none of them were you.”

 “What are you saying?”

 He thought he’d been pretty clear, but if the other man needed to have it spelled out then he’d oblige. “Sir Percival of Camelot, I’m saying that I want to be with you and only you. And I’m asking if you’ll have me?”

 Percival looked at him through narrowed eyes. Gwaine could see the thoughts racing through the other man’s mind, but he didn’t know what else to say. Percival slowly uncrossed his arms and pushed off the desk. The motion forced Gwaine to step back and he was left standing alone and exposed in the middle of the room.

 As Percival made his way over to the window, Gwaine wasn’t sure what to do. He watched as Percival rested his hands on the windowsill and looked out at Camelot. Did Percival need space? Should he leave? Should he beg? He was willing to beg if he had to.

 “Perc, say something.”

 Percival took in a deep breath and swung around to face him. “I take loyalty very seriously.”

 “I know.”

 “We can’t go back from this. If you want to truly be mine, I won’t be able to go back to sharing you with anyone who catches your fancy.” He crossed his arms over his chest. Percival didn’t move, but simply looked at Gwaine and took a few moments to breath. Eventually, ran a hand through his short hair and continued, “You told me you could never be satisfied with just one person.”

 “I know.”

 “You told me you needed _variety_.”

 “I don’t need them, Perc, I don’t even really want them.”  

 Gwaine closed the distance between them and took both of Percival’s hands in his. He hated seeing Percival this defensive, this closed off to him. But what hit him the hardest was the strain in the other knight’s voice. It was finally clear how hard all of this had been on Percival. It physically hurt him to think of the pain he’d caused the man in front of him.

 Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. When he opened them again, he knew that in order to convince him, he needed to be completely honest with Percival and himself.  “I’ve only been sleeping with them because I thought that’s what I was supposed to do. Because that’s me, that’s _what I do_. But that’s not me anymore. I’m not that guy, and that will never be me again.”

 “Gwaine, I have wanted you to say those words since the moment we met.” The smile that spread across Percival’s face made Gwaine’s heart stop. He barely had time to recover before the knight scooped him up, lifting him off the floor and kissing him soundly, stealing what little breath he had left.

 As his feet hit the ground and he was able to breathe again, Gwaine had never been so relieved in his life. All of the fear and doubt that had been swirling through his head vanished.

 He didn’t get a chance to recover much before he found himself being lifted again. This time, though, he had the wherewithal to wrap his legs around Percival’s waist. He started to laugh, but it was cut off by a new bout of kisses.

 And then they were moving. Somehow, Percival managed to keep up his assault on Gwaine’s mouth while also maneuvering them onto the extra large bed at the far side of the room. When his back hit the plush mattress and his brain finally caught up with his body and the emotions swimming through him, he turned his head and broke the kiss. It backfired, because Percival just moved to his neck. The waves of pleasure that washed over him threatened to sweep him under again, but there was something more he needed to say before they went any further. Managing to pull away from Percival, Gwaine looked him in the eyes. “I am truly sorry it took me so long.”

 “No more talking.” Percival ripped Gwaine’s shirt in half and started kissing down his chest.

 Gwaine began unlacing his own trousers in a vain attempt to to save them from the same fate, but he wasn’t fast enough. Halfway through untangling the knots, Percival reached down and snapped the laces.

 He barely had time to grunt in protest before Percival had him completely naked and spread out on the bed. Percival, who was still on his knees, smiled down at him as if he were a prize. The tightly controlled nature that Gwaine had become so used to was no where to be seen. It was as if the larger man was letting down a wall that Gwaine hadn’t even realized was there. He’d thought that was just how Percival was as a lover - dominate, controlled, slightly distant, but always caring and considerate. But this was different. His kisses were deeper, more desperate. Like a starving man arriving at a feast, it was as if Gwaine had given something he’d been longing for. They’d both been holding themselves back, ignoring the depths of their feelings for one another, pushing them away all because Gwaine had been too scared to commit himself to this amazing man.

 Gwaine watched as Percival began laying delicate kisses down the line of his inner thigh that were the exact opposite of the ferocity he’d exhibited while undressing him. It was as if having access to Gwaine’s skin was all the other knight needed and now he could take his time.

 He was nearly vibrating with need by the time Percival finally began mouthing at the base of his cock. And when the knight continued his ministrations all the way up to the tip and stopped to lap at the bead of come that had formed, Gwaine couldn’t suppress a low moan.

 The noise seemed to break whatever spell had been holding Percival back. Locking eyes with Gwaine, Percival took him in, root to tip, in one smooth easy motion.

 It felt like Gwaine’s brain completely stopped working. Any time they’d been in this position, it had been as a reward, or Percival was teasing him. But this time, his lover wasn’t wasting any time, wanted to give him as much pleasure as possible. And holy shit was it good, hot and wet and warm. Percival’s huge hands gripping his hips, pinning him down so all he could do was lay back and ride the intense waves of pleasure.  

 It was almost embarrassing how quickly he found himself on the edge, but really, no one could blame him.

 “Perc,” he gasped. It was the only thing he could get out as a warning.

 No sooner had the words left his mouth then one of those torturous hands wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed until he began to soften.

 Once he could think again, he spread his legs wider, clearly inviting the other man to take things to the next level.

 When Percival didn’t move, Gwaine rose up on his elbows to see what was going on. He was shocked when he saw the other man sitting on his heels and lost in thought.

 Raising up on his own knees, he met his lover face to face in the middle of the bed. Placing his hand on Percival’s neck, he stretched up and kissed him, slowing bringing the other man back to the present and out of his own head.

 When they separated, Percival whispered, “Gwaine, I need you.”

 “I’m right here,” he murmured, slipping his hands under Percival’s shirt and pulling it off in one swift move.

 “No. I need more.”

 “Just tell me what you need, baby.” He purred before turning his attention to laying kisses along Percival’s collarbone and slipping his hands under the waistband of his loose trousers and pushing them as far down as he could. Usually when Percival got this riled up it would involve the smooth robes that they kept in a chest at the foot of the bed, or maybe a marathon fuck that lasted until the sun was up. Whatever he needed, Gwaine would be there.

 “You. Inside me.”

 Gwaine’s head snapped up. Whatever he’d been expecting, it hadn’t been that. They’d done a lot of things, in a lot of places, but that wasn’t one of them. He hadn’t even thought it was an option. He had just assumed that Percival was one of those guys that just don’t like to bottom. “Have you ever - before?”

 “No,” Percival said. He was clearly nervous, avoiding eye contact as he continued, “I wanted to wait until I found someone I could truly trust with both my heart and my body.”

 In that moment, the gravity of what Percival was asking hit Gwaine. He realized just how much Percival had been holding back, protecting his heart. While he may be was one of those people who jumped into things head first, Percival wasn’t. Gwaine looked into those blue eyes, so open and a little scared, and he launched himself at the other man. Wrapping his arms around his neck, Gwaine pulled them both down onto the bed, kissing the whole way. Rolling them so that Percival was on his back.

 The other man kicked off what was left of his clothing while Gwaine got up and grabbed the oil, setting it down on the bed within arms reach.

 Climbing back onto the bed, Gwaine found Percival’s mouth again, kissing him until they were both breathless. The hands clutching at his hair sent chills down his spine. Moving down, Gwaine settled himself between Percival’s legs.

 Taking the blonde’s cock into his mouth, he established a slow and steady rhythm. Gwaine felt some of the tension drain from the other man. This was something they were familiar with. Percival rested his head back on the pillow and let out a long moan when Gwaine ran his tongue around the head.

 Luckily he was good at multitasking. While Gwaine used his mouth to distract the other man, he reached for the oil and liberally slicked up his fingers. Hitching Percival’s hips up higher, Gwaine ran a single finger down and around the ring of tight muscles, just teasing the opening.

 Sucking harder on Percival’s cock, Gwaine pushed just the tip of his finger in and waited until the muscles relaxed.

 Thick fingers sunk into Gwaine’s hair and pulled him up so they were face to face.

 “Do you want me to stop?”

 “No, just kiss me.”

 So Gwaine continued, this time pouring all his love and affection into kissing Percival as well. The position was strange, but he could deal with it. He slowly opened Percival up, adding fingers only when the man under him would begging for more.

 By the time he could easily fit three fingers, they were both breathing heavy and covered in a thin layer of sweat.  Working his way back between Percival’s legs, Gwaine pulled out his fingers and slicked his cock with the oil. He paused long enough to give the other man time to back out or change his mind.

 When all that came out was a breathless, “Please,” Gwaine pushed forward, letting out a long groan as he sank into the tight heat.

 It took all of Gwaine’s self control to stay still, but he forced himself to wait until he felt Percival adjust. He looked down and murmured, “You feel so good, Perc.”

 “Gwaine. Move.”

 “You got it, babe.”

 But despite the command, Gwaine was still cautious. He pulled back only slightly before thrusting forward again.

 The moan that rumbled out of the back of Percival’s throat told Gwaine everything he needed to know. With that, he set up an easy rhythm, taking his time to make sure everything was perfect.

 At such a slow, controlled pace it was easy for Gwaine to push down his own pleasure.  He was able to focus all of his attention on the delicious noises that were coming from Percival everytime he would snap his hips forward. Gwaine had never heard anything as sweet as the sound of Percival coming undone below him.

 Gwaine bent forward and captured the other man’s mouth in another bruising kiss that was only made better when Percival wrapped his arms around him. With their torso’s pressed together, the added friction on Percival’s cock was too much for him to take, causing him to lose what was left of his restraint. Breaking the kiss, Percival’s arms tightened and threw his head back, coming hot and fast between them with Gwaine’s name on his lips.

 With one final thrust into the tightening muscles, Gwaine’s own orgasm pulsed hot and deep leaving him breathless.

 When he could feel his body again, the knight pulled out slowly and settled himself on the bed next to Percival, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder for a moment before forcing himself all the way off the bed.  

 Pushed his hair out of his face, he found a cloth and threw it at Percival. Before he moved to lay back down, he realized that there was something they still needed to discuss.  “You know, if I stop hopping into bed with people, the guys will notice.”

 Percival didn’t even look up from cleaning himself off, he simply shrugged. “Let them.”

 “Wait, we can tell them?”

 “Now that I know you’re all mine? Yes, we can tell them.”

 Out of everything that had happened between them. That shocked Gwaine the most. The secret of their relationship had been something so constant that Gwaine had never expected it to even be up for debate. But now, everything was different and he couldn’t be happier.

 To hide the grin spreading across his face, Gwaine fell onto the bed again, this time with his back was to the other man. But the smile only grew when Percival wasted no time in curling around him, pulling him close.

 “Mine.” Percival murmured, laying kisses along the top of Gwaine’s shoulders.

 “Yours.”

 


End file.
